Life as we know it
by yourstruly247
Summary: He left it all behind, or so he thought. But when those eyes that he tried so hard to forget are gazing straight into his own. What will he do?


**HELLO PEOPLE! I know I should be focusing on finishing Misunderstood Hickeys, but I'm currently suffering from writer's block. And this story has been in my mind for AGES now so I might as well get it out of my head!**

**So here you go! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't want to be here.<p>

That was clear right from the start. But the filthy stench of blood that stained the air suffocated him as well as the constant cries for attention that pierced the now vanished silence that he was finding very hard to believe actually existed in the first place.

This was hell.

What was he doing here?

Had he lost his mind?

He briskly walked along the poorly maintained corridor, ignoring the pleas of slaves in the rusty cells who honestly believed that he, Sasuke Uchiha, would actually be their saviour.

He wasn't here for them.

He didn't even have anyone in particular who he was searching for.

He supposed that owning a slave would prove beneficial for himself, regardless of their gender. With a slave around, he wouldn't have to bother with trivial matters such as obtaining food at markets and whatnots. Instead, he could focus on more important things such as training.

But nevertheless, even if he's been known as a 'cold-hearted bastard,' he didn't know how much longer he could tolerate all..._this._

What's more, all of the girls in the cells seemed to be trying their luck with him shouting in what he assumed were their seductive voices,

"Massteerr! I will do **anything **for you! Please, release me from here and we can..."

Unfortunately for them, romance was just a petty emotion in his perspective. Love was a weakness for him, the only people he ever loved died by the hand of a brother he loved (and now hated) more than anything in this world. When he set out to train with Orochimaru, he decided that love was just a distraction that would make him stray from his path of vengeance.

Mind you, he has come quite close to loving again after the fatal incident in his childhood. That love was born and nourished within his old team, Team 7. At the time, Kakashi was something of a father-figure, a person he could look up to even though he never actually did. Now, to Sasuke that white haired man has disgraced the Uchiha race with his possession of the Sharingan that wasn't rightfully his.

Sakura was someone who although appeared weak in the eyes of many, had fueled the his and Naruto's strength. She had been someone he needed to protect, even at the cost of his life. He didn't know why he felt the need to guard her, but he did it nonetheless. However, now that he thinks about it, she will never be strong enough to become a kunoichi. She was a perfect example of why he cannot except love into his life, her pathetic love has made her who she was today: a weak, crying little girl.

Naruto was his best friend. Although he loud-mouthed, annoying and stupid; even Sasuke had to admit that he had his moments. His strength was what made Sasuke realise that being in Konoha wouldn't do him any justice. For once, he had Naruto to thank for unknowingly giving him a slight push in the right direction. But he still is a stupid and annoying idiot.

His thoughts brought him to a random cell, where surprisingly no noise was heard coming out of. He knew someone was there, and he already decided that this slave would be a better option than all the others since the person in this cell didn't seem as annoying as the others.

The guard unlocked the cell door, it's creeks an indication to the person within of their visitor. The said person was found huddled in a corner of the room, knees cradled to her chest and her head bowed down. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would've assumed she was sleeping.

But he knew better.

It was obvious that she intended to try and somehow blend in with the wall behind her, perhaps so that he would not notice her.

Unfortunately her efforts were futile.

He very slowly approached the slave, when she didn't even acknowledge his presence, his first opinion of her changed. Little did he know, his assumptions would all be swallowed in a few minutes.

"Stand up."

The slave shakily rose to her feet, all the while her gaze seemed focused on the grown and her seemingly brown hair shielded the view of her face from his. Her head was bowed slightly, as though her eyes were not worthy of looking at the man that stood before her.

However, this was not the case.

"Look at me."

Hesitantly, she slowly lifted her face to meet him and her eyes held his. Unconsciously, Sasuke held a breath at the sight in front of her.

Her eyes were green.

Almost as though it were a reflex action, his mind drifted off to a certain pink haired kunoichi. Their eyes, there was no mistaking it. This girl in front of him shared the same eyes as his ex-teammate.

That was impossible.

There was not the slightest chance that anyone could ever possess eyes as vibrant a green as hers, although he hated acknowledging this fact, it was the truth. Nobody has ever had as pure emerald irises as Sakura. It was the one factor which would haunt him, other than the death of his clan, his brother's teasing words and Kakashi's words, "Those who abandon his comrades are worse than trash."

It's funny, how Kakashi's words would affect him, isn't it? You would've thought Sasuke wouldn't even bat an eyelash to anyone who uttered these words and truthfully he wouldn't. But on the inside, these words stayed with him from the first day he joined Team 7. He didn't know why it did affect him either, but this alone wasn't enough to make him change his mind about his decision.

Nothing could.

The only thing close enough to deter him from the path of vengeance was these very eyes that he was staring into right at this moment. And he'd be damned if he didn't recognise these eyes and to whom it belonged to. But he needed to make sure. Jumping to conclusions may prove to be a fatal mistake, and the features of the girl before him could barely be seen, the only thing that he could be sure of were her eyes.

"Your hair... what colour is it?"

After only a split second of hesitation, the bruised girl before him mumbled self-consciously, "Brown."

"I mean your real hair colour, not this dirt on it."

The eyes of the slave girl before him widened, what on earth would the colour of her hair colour determine?

Little did she know that the one word that would pass from her cracked lips would affect their fate,

their future,

the lives of those forgotten,

and their own lives as well.

"...Pink."

**Okay that's the end of the first chapter, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story yet!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**Yours Truly~**


End file.
